terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Head of the Pharaoh
The Head of the Pharaoh is a War Mode desert boss. It is summoned by placing the Suspicious Looking Treasure Chest in the desert, opening it and attempting to take the loot. When the loot is dragged into the player's inventory from the chest (it always spawns with a random amount of golden coins as the money loot from the boss), the player won't actually receive anything and the dragged item will go right back into the player's inventory and the Head of the Pharaoh will be summoned. If the player is not in the desert when it is opened and the player attempts to take the loot, there will not be any loot inside of it. The same happens if the player hasn't activated War Mode yet. It is a powerful boss depicted by a flying pharaoh head. It has a number of hard to deal with attacks. It is a very difficult boss, even for mid-War Mode players. It is advisable not to fight it until one gets very good mid-War Mode armor. Spawn The Head of the Pharaoh is spawned by taking the Suspicious Looking Treasure Chest into the desert, placing it then attempting to open it and taking the loot in at least War Mode. Once the loot is dragged into the player's inventory (there will only be coins), the coins that the player was dragging will disappear from the cursor and be put right back into the chest, and the Head of the Pharaoh will be summoned. Attempting to do this again while the boss is already summoned will just put the loot which was dragged into the inventory back into the chest, not summoning another Head of the Pharaoh. Once the boss is defeated, the treasure chest is now a normal chest and you can pick up the loot you couldn't pick up earlier without summoning a boss. It will enrage if all players fighting it go outside the Desert/Underground Desert, similarly to Plantera with the Underground Jungle, and Duke Fishron with the Ocean. Behavior The boss has 4 forms, each with an arsenal of new attacks. Phase 1 In this phase, it has only one way of movement which is to fly around. It goes through blocks. Occasionally, it starts shooting 4 lasers around itself. They move around, and the player needs to stay in between two lasers to not get hit during this attack. The AI disallows the lasers to go anywhere the player(s) can't go in between two of the lasers, to make the attack more fair if the player is trying to fight it in the Underground Desert. Sometimes it also chooses a random player and moves on top of them. Wherever the player moves the Pharaoh will keep up with them, and after about 5 seconds it shakes for about half a second and smashes into the floor, to try and crush the player. If the player is caught and crushed, it deals a whopping 230 damage. Phase 2 The Pharaoh's eyes start glowing a bright yellow and emit particles much like Duke Fishron's second form. In this phase, it continues flying around but has a chance of landing on the floor if open space large enough to fit its' size is available, then it starts bouncing around. If any player is on the floor while the boss is on-screen, they get the Stunned debuff every time he lands on the floor after bouncing. (It shakes the screen) If the player is in the air they will not get stunned. It also gains 3 new attacks. It starts spitting out fire, similarly to Spazmatism's in the Twins fight. This fire inflicts both Cursed Inferno and On Fire!, which is a quite deadly combination. It can also become invisible with only the glowing eyes showing, and start duplicating into 4 clones (while still being transparent). The clones are also transparent but the eyes are lighter. They all deal damage. Once this attack is over all of the clones disappear. It can also shoot a homing laser (which only appears as one bar, not as a long laser) which starts flashing red when it finds a player to start homing onto, and starts chasing the player until it explodes after 5 seconds. Phase 3 The eyes start glowing a bright red instead of a bright yellow. It now summons 8 Cursed Coins to protect itself similarly to the Brain of Cthulhu. The actual boss is invincible until these are defeated. Once they are defeated, it starts shining, and after 5 seconds of shining it shoots lasers 8 directions around itself. It's good if you are able to guess where the lasers will come when they are shot, and it is extremely useful to have something that allows you to fly. You can also dodge the lasers on the ground because whenever it starts shining it flies up into the air above as much ground as possible. Whenever it uses the invisibility + cloning attack, it also duplicates into 8 clones instead of 4. This attack is made slightly more balanced however, by making the eyes MUCH brighter and by making the sprite still slightly visible as a VERY transparent light silhouette. It can also start spinning to release 4 more Cursed Coins to protect itself. This time however, the boss is not invisible and it is still possible to hit it, but the Cursed Coins actually start shooting little laser bars at players, if one of them is defeated but not the others. Phase 4 It summons 4 Cursed Coins, however this time they are invincible and shoot lasers more rapidly. Attacks now however, go through the Cursed Coins instead of hitting them. It starts flashing between bright red and bright yellow eyes instead of one color. Instead of just flying around the screen it actually starts charging at a randomly selected player nearby the boss, and it does this rapidly and only stops for an attack, and sometimes rarely stops for 1 second before charging after players again. It also starts summoning Golden Sentries which go after players to ram into them, dealing 90 damage. Stats AI Type: Head of the Pharaoh Maximum damage: 350 Life: 210,009 (Expert Mode: 250,555 ) Defense: 30 KB Resist: 100% Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters